What if Sirius Black had a Son?
by Uchiha Hideki
Summary: What if Sirius had a son? What if Narcissa took care of his son? What if he didn't loved his father? What if there's more about his mother than his father told his godmother? OCxDG/ HPxGW
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Harry Potter fic, this fic is more Oc centric, I hope that you enjoy it.**

 **Summary.** What if Sirius Black had a son with a pureblood girl but was raised by his aunt Narcissa Malfoy nee Black, what if he doesn't love his father but doesn't hate him either, What if there is more from his mother than anyone knows?.

 **Let's begin**

 **Chapter 1: Family reunion**

 **-** Gimmauld place **-** 8:30 am **-**

"I, Sirius Orion Black head of ancient and noble house of Black, I invoke Narcissa Black" Sirius black said with a commanding voice, pointing his wand at the name of his cousin in the family tree.

Behind him is a crib with a baby with straight black hair of six or seven months, sleeping peacefully, Sirius just walk towards him and to kiss the baby forehead waking the baby up.

The moment the baby opened his orange and green eyes full of happiness for seen his father.

"Hey little Hadrian, Are you ready to meet one of 'aunts'? Because she's coming today" Said Sirius in a playful and a little childish voice.

Little Hadrian could only laugh and try to grab his father's hair.

* * *

 **-** 10:30 **-**

Narcissa entered to the 12 in Grimmauld place not knowing the reason for her cousin to call her at this place.

Hearing giggles coming from the living room she decided to head there.

A baby with black straight hair sitting on Sirius' lap trying to pull his hair was the scene that she found in the living room, her head running cases that he would need her that includes a baby.

*Cough* *Cough*

Sirius turn his head towards the entrance of the living room to found his cousin Narcissa looking at him with a shit eating smirk on her face.

"This is why you called me here? Because someone tame the big bad mutt? Where is Emily I want to congratulate her?" Narcissa stopped herself when Sirius face became a frown.

"So... She passed away"

"Yes 3 months ago"

"I'm sorry I didn't know"

"Don't worry its ok at least I have my son with me"

"Ok let's get to the point why did you called me here? you know that Lucius is going to ask me where I was." She asked him almost knowing what it is about.

"Well you know that you are the only cousin that keep talking to me and that I trust the most... Well I want you to know that if something happens to me... Well... Your... His... Godmother... Please don't kill me!" Sirius said holding his son in front of him trying to protect himself.

Narcissa start walking towards Sirius her face without emotions just looking at the child in front of her.

She stop in front of them, little Hadrian trying to reach her out with his little arms but he stop when she took him in her arms and hug him.

"What's your name little boy or do I have to hex it out of your daddy, hmm?" Narcissa asked him while pointing her wand at Sirius.

"C-C-Come on Cissy there is no need for that I'll tell you his name there's no need for a threat" Sirius said pulling his hands up in a defensive manner.

"Well if I'm going to be his godmother at least I need to know his name so..."

"Hadrian Ignotus Black in honor of his disease great great grand uncle Ignotus Peverell" Sirius explained easily but Narcissa knows that her mutt of a cousin is hiding something else.

"So you are telling me that this beautiful child is _your son_ but not only that also that he's from the house of Peverell?" Narcissa asked with her eyes narrow and making emphasis in 'your son' as if it isn't true.

"Of course he's my son, can you not see the playful and charismatic face he has?" Sirius asked pulling Hadrian's cheeks making him cry.

 **'Calvorio'**

Narcissa's mothers instinct snapped and threw that curse at Sirius for harming little Hadrian and making him cry.

"Shh... Shh... It's ok little one I won't let the ugly mutt harm you" She whisper to Hadrian while rubbing his cheek trying to make the pain go away.

Once Hadrian calmed down and felt asleep in Narcissa's arms she glared at the now blad Sirius black

"Are you serious you made my hair fall because I pulled his cheeks and make him cry that's not fair" Sirius put and rub his now hair less head.

She put little Hadrian in his crib letting him some sleep for now.

" First you're Sirius and now that he's sleeping We can discus why you make me his godmother?" Narcissa asked trying to look angry but her eyes softened when she looked at the baby sleeping peacefully.

"I've already told you if something happens to me I want you and Lucios to take care of him, I trust in Dumbledore but I know he isn't good enough to take care of a child and less with Hadrian's abilities and heritage"

"Ok I Narcissa Malfoy promise over my magic and live that I would do anything within my power I can to keep Hadrian Ignotus Black out of situation's that endanger his live and happy, so mote it " **(A/N:** I don't know how it is done so if anyone knows send it to me **)** A red light surrounded Narcissa and flew towars Hadrian the moment the last words left her lips.

"Narcissa! Do you know what have you done, you'll die if Hadrian isn't happy or save" Sirius yelled out of anger and confusion.

"Yes I do I'm going to do everything to keep that baby happy and out of danger... After all wasn't this family reunion for that" She said narrowing her eyes.

"Well I think that would be all better you get going because Lucy won't be happy if you're late at home" Sirius said between laughs

She just glared and stick out her tongue at him before going out.

* * *

 **Well that would be all thanks for reading and see ya in the next chapter also if there's any grammatical errors please tell me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here's chapter number 2 hope you enjoy this chapter is longer than the other.**

 **I don't own Harry Potter it is property of J.K Rowling.**

Age **:**

 **Hadrian- 1 year and 9 months**

 **Draco- 1 year 4 months**

 **Harry- 1 year 3 months**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Hadrian new family**

 **-1 year and** **3 months later** **-**

Sirius and Hadrian had pass their time in Grimmauld place, the Malfoy manor playing with Draco and Narcissa or Godric Hollow visiting the Potters playing with Harrison or Harry for short, with Sirius getting hurt by Narcissa or Lily everytime he made little Hadrian cry.

Currently Hadrian is at the Malfoy manor playing with Draco Malfoy the son of Lucius, because his father had an emergency call from Dumbledore.

Narcissa's currently sitting at the living room looking at 'her' son and Hadrian playing together because Lucius said something about helping the dark lord trying to stop a stupid prophesy.

Even though Draco isn't her son she take care of him like if he was, but Hadrian is the point where her attention mostly is after all they had the same blood running through their veins.

* * *

 **-** **2 hour later** **-**

Narcissa looked at the babies in their cribs sleeping peacefully from a sofa near them with the newspaper _Daily Prophet_ in her hands.

"Da-daa" Narcissa frozen in her place with her eyes widen in shock something very uncommon in her.

She put down the newspaper and looked at Hadrian's crib and saw him sat up playing with his toes but something seen different about him.

He looked a little bit taller but something told her to look down, and so she did and got surprise because the crib that Hadrian was in was floating just some centimeters off the ground.

"Your first accidental magic and your father is not with you to see it" Narcissa said to herself almost nonchalantly.

"Now, now honey put it down before I get mad at you" Said Narcissa trying to look serious but it didn't took too long before she smiled at him because even if she tried couldn't be mad at him.

With a loud tud the crib fall down making Hadrian giggle from the movement.

* * *

 **-5 hours later-**

Lucius came back looking rather disturbed and shocked.

"What happened Lucius?" Narcissa asked in surprise at seen her 'dear' husband like that.

"T-T-The Dark lord has been killed, but the mud-blood Evans and James Potter were killed by the Dark lord was killed by an infant the son of those two" Lucius said in anger, Narcissa was about to say something but Lucius cut her off. "... But he told me that he needed a successor... Someone powerful and intelligent enough... When he comes back he's going to train him... And the same boy is going to help him destroying Dumbledore and the kid form the prophesy" And with that he left to his room not even looking at Narcissa's thoughtful look.

* * *

 **-Time skip 1 Year later-**

Little Hadrian was now living with the Malfoys at their manor since Sirius was sent to Azkaban prison for mass murder of muggels and the murder Peter Pettigrew to the point of only leaving his pinky finger on the ground.

Narcissa was saddened by it and the fact that Hadrian was going to grow up without a father or his mother, but she, Lucius and Draco were going to give him the family and support that he would have gotten if any of it had happened.

Lucius knew that Sirius's imprisonment was all frame for them- the purebloods of the inner circle- to escape without been monitored.

During that year Hadrian had more accidental magic but the biggest surprise was one day when Narcissa was playing with Hadrian and Draco, and she had to turn around to see what Dobby wanted but when she turned around she jumped in surprise when she saw two Draco looking at her smiling.

Metamorphmagus

She had seen some changes on him now and then, like his eyes color or the length of his hair but not to this exchange but Hadrian only keep his 'Draco' like form for a few minutes but it filled Narcissa full of pride.

* * *

 **-Time skip 5 years later-**

Hadrian and Draco were now 6 years old, both of them had a similar height Hadrian been a bit taller than Draco also Hadrian had dark purple unruly hair, the color representing his mood that was bored and was also his favorite color, both were exited well Draco more than Hadrian because today they began their practical training since all they have done was read the theory of Charms, Hexes and Transfiguration not counting the etiquette and political lessons that they receive from Narcissa and Lucius.

Both Narcissa and Lucius came up to them with one rectangular box each, both of them opened their respective boxes to reveal two old looking wands, Narcissa gave the one from her box to Hadrian and Lucius gave his to Draco.

"With this old wands we won't have any problem with the Ministry of Magic or anyone as you already know we are going to teach you the practically form and position for the easiest spell that you read" Narcissa explained curtly to receive as an answer an excited nod from Draco and a bored one from Hadrian.

"You aren't going to proceed to harder spells until you have mastered most of the ones that we are going to show you today" Lucius said seriously and with authority.

"The first is going to be _Accio_ as both of you already know this charm summons an object to the caster, you don't need to know the location of the object" Lucius explained while he and Narcissa used the charm.

 _""Accio Draco's /Hadrian's wand""_ Both Lucius and Narcissa said the charm pulling both of the boys wands in their hand respectively.

"Now all you have to do is take your wands from our hands and you have 20 minutes before we move on the next spell" Narcissa said smirking.

" _Accio_ " Hadrian said looking rather bored taking his wand out of Narcissa's hand, making both her and Lucius look at him with surprise and a jealously look from Draco.

" _Accio_ " Draco said not wanting to be outdone by his brother figure but his wand didn't moved out of Lucius grip only shaked a bit but it was still a big progress for a 6 years old.

"Tell us Hadrian how did you took your wand out of my hand in your first try" Narcissa asked looking proud but anxious to know about it.

"Who said it was my first try?" Hadrian said rather coolly with his hair turning blond annoyed for being asked about it.

"He's been practicing in his room!" Draco sold Hadrian with an cocky grin on his face almost saying 'That's for showing off'.

"Whatever you say Draco after all you were the one that couldn't do it wand less before you 'spied' on me" Hadrian said not even looking at Draco who was fuming, with his hair turning back to dark purple but now it was a bit messy.

"That's enough both of you" Lucius said calmly with an slightly edge on his voice, both boys new well enough for not piss off Lucius Malfoy.

After some tries from Draco he managed to do it before the 20 minutes mark.

"Ok now we are going to move on the next spell that is going to be _Alohomora_ as both of you know it is used to open or unlock doors, although it is possible for some doors to resist the spell" Narcissa explained smirking evilly as Lucius walked out of the room before being followed by her and locking the door in the process, leaving both of the boys alone in the room.

"You just had to show off didn't you Hadrian" Draco said with a glare.

"Off course I did, if not my dear brother who's gonna keep you from slacking off" Hadrian said with the same bored expression but a slight cheerfully tone.

After some minutes of both of them trying to unlock the door Draco successfully performed it after Hadrian said that it was too boring to keep trying.

Now the last charm for this week is going to be _Expelliarmus_ as both of you it makes whatever the target is holding to fly away and if you put a bit more of power it can knock out an opponent" Lucius explained while Narcissa threw the spell at a target dummy that she had summoned.

" _Expelliarmus_ " She threw the disarming charm at the dummy for it to be sent forcefully towards the wall.

"Now you two had to take the dummy's wand off of him in a 30 minutes mark" Lucius said summoning two chairs for him and his wife to sit.

20 minutes later or so both Hadrian and Draco managet to take the dummy's wand of off it leaving them rather tired from all the exercises they did.

"Well now go get a bath and then we are going to eat dinner and finally to sleep" Narcissa said smiling at the pair.

* * *

 **-** **Time skip 3 years later** **-**

Hadrian and Draco were now 9 years old and with the pass of the years they make friends with most of the pure-bloods that were the same age as them such as Crabbe and Goyle or overgrown monkeys as Hadrian sometimes called them, Daphne Greengrass who Draco fancied but neither of both knew that she fancied Hadrian's disinterest attitude but Hadrian knew that she despite the cocky attitude that Draco most of the time has, Theodore Nott or Theo for short was a very good friend of both of the boys... More of Hadrian than Draco but they still tolerated each other, Pansy Parkinson was Draco fiancee because of a contract made between Lucius Malfoy and Stephen Parkinson to unite both families and keep the blood pure, Blaze Zabini a good boy that you could rely on was a good friend with Draco... Most of them were only considered as partners by Hadrian but not real friends, he knew that they could sell their own family if it's beneficial for them.

Also their lessons with Nacissa and Lucius stopped the last year saying that they are good enough to defend themselves form a fourth year student from Hogwarts and that they still need to perform correctly their Occlumency shields that was teach to them by Draco's godfather Severus Snape.

* * *

 **-** **Time skip 2 years later** **-**

Today Hadrian and Draco receive their letters from Hogwarts of course both of them decided that it was an excellent school even if the headmaster is a crazy old goat reviving a light chuckle from Lucius who was there with them.

 _HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

 _Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Oder of Merlin, First class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwum, international Confed. Of Wizards)_

 _Dear Mr Black/Malfoy,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, Terms begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

 _LIST OF ALL NECESSARY BOOKS AND EQUIPMENT._

 _Uniform_

 _First years will require:_

 _1\. Three sets of plain work robes_

 _2\. One plain pointed hat for day wear_

 _3\. One pair of protective gloves (Dragon hide or similar)_

 _4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_

 _All first years clothes should carry name tags._

 _COURSE BOOKS_

 _All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

 _The standard book of spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_

 _A history of Magic by Bathilda Bagshots_

 _Magical theory by Adalbert Waffling_

 _A beginner's guide to transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

 _Ect..._

 _Other equipment_

 _1 wand_

 _1 cauldron_

 _1 set glass or crystal phials_

 _1 telescope_

 _1 set brass scales_

 _Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

 _PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK._

 _Yours sincerely._

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Deputy headmistress._

"You know this is a letter full of crap why the first years can't have their own broomstick!" Draco yelled angrily.

"Language Draco" Lucius scolded him.

"But Draco has a point that rule is full of bull, but it is most for the mud-bloods and their parents, also what did you wanted before we got our letter, Lucius?" Hadrian agreed with Draco and asked Lucius.

"Narcissa wanted to talk to you about something" Lucius said not looking at Hadrian, who changed his hair to blond showing his annoyance for been told a half-true.

"What is it about father?" Draco asked his father looking the retreating of Hadrian.

"It's not my place to say" Lucius said simply.

* * *

 **-** **With Narcissa and Hadrian-**

Hadrian has just arrived at the living room to find Narcissa with a cup of water and looking at the fireplace.

"Please take a seat, Hadrian" Narcissa said sounding worried about something.

"Ok, what's the problem Cissy?" Hadrian asked while taking a seat in front of her.

"Well today I'm going to tell you about your Father and why he's not with you" Narcissa said looking away from him.

"Ok" Hadrian said simply with his hair changing to a dark blue with his eyes matching.

"Well your father full name is Sirius Orion Black my cousin, he was the head of the house of black making you his heir... The why he's not with you is because he was framed to kill 12 muggels trying to murder the one who sold the Potters to the dark lord, Peter Pettigrew, and he was sent to Azkaban since then... As for your mother her name was Emily Dorea Pevell and she was a great woman but she died giving birth to you" Narcissa said calmly waiting for his reaction, Hadrian was a mess but his occlumency shields helped him to keep himself calmed.

 _" That son of a bitch let me here, his own son, to go and protect his friends and not only that also he was foolish enough to go for that guy and get caught"_ Hadrian though unconsciously his hair changing from dark blue to fire red.

Narcissa noted this and sited down next to him trying to comfort him giving him a hug and that was enough to shader all his shields and he broke and started crying while hugging her.

"Why Cissy?.. Why!?" Hadrian cried out his grief, being too much to handle for him.

"I don't know honey" Narcissa trying to comfort him knowing exactly what he meant.

 _"Why Sirius? How could you do this to him? Your own son!"_ Narcissa though while looking at Hadrian crying himself to sleep.

Narcissa got comfortable and hug Hadrian to herself to let him sleep for a while, she simply stroke his now purple messy hair while thinking in ways to make Sirius pay for doing this to her Hadrian... Wait _her Hadrian?_ Where did that came from?... Maybe is the oath that she made to Sirius 11 years ago...

 **Well this is it for now folks see ya later in the next chapter and sorry if there is any grammatical error but english is not my native language... So yeah see ya.**

 **Oh before I forget who would you like to be with Hadrian and Harry if not it will be Harry/Ginny and Hadrian/Daphne/Narcissa... Meh not really sure about the last one.**


End file.
